Baka Neko
by The-Magical-Bookworm
Summary: SEQUAL TO BECKA NEKO: Several years has past since Becka's 'little' trip to the Naruto universe. What's gonna happen when ten familiar kitties (Cough coughAKATSUKIcough cough) enter her life? "Bwahaha! Ten kittens, on MY salary? You must be shitting bricks if you think I can afford them!" Chaos, absolute chaos. (RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!)
1. WElcome to Earth!

**Howdy ho my readers, Bookworm here presenting you with the brand new story Baka Neko! Sequal to Becka neko: Several years has past since Becka's 'little' trip to the Naruto universe. What's she gonna do when ten kitties (Cough coughAKATSUKIcough cough) enter her life? "Bwahaha! Ten kittens, on MY salary? You must be shitting bricks if you think I can afford them!" **

_Baka Neko!_

_(EnJoY)_

"Hey kid!" A man in his car shouted, poking his head out the window. "Move your ass out of the street!" He slammed his hand down on the horn, furthermore showing his agitation.

The teen, who had a skateboard in his hand and a styrofoam cup in the other, flipped him the birdie. "Make me old man!" He threw the styrofoam on the windshield. Hot chocolate exploded and covered the entire front.

The man swung open his car door and stormed out, ready to beat the teen into oblivion. But the boy broke off into a jog and threw his board down, wheeling away with a sneer.

"You little shit!"

He stuck his tongue out. "Baaah, sticks and stones old man, sticks and stones." The man would have gladly chased him down, but several cars behind him honked their horns angrily.

"Hurry up and get out of the way!" One of them shouted.

"Asshole!" A woman screeched.

The teen chuckled as he gained speed, swerving past the many stopped cars down the hill. Whirling into the roaring street past the stoplight, he narrowedly dodged the cars that flew past. Ignoring the occasional shouts of 'dumbass kid!' or 'get outta the way!', he skating on, humming a merry tune.

Rolling back onto the sidewalk, he turned into an alley. It was the usual route he took after school. Since his job was under investigation due to some cash being stolen, he now came straight home.

Entering his neighborhood, he passed by an elderly woman. She had on an ugly sunflower dress and had her gray hair pulled back into a bun. "Oh, Mat, can you help me-"

"Lalalalalala!" He yelled, pushing himself forward, blocking out the old grannies request. "I can't hear yooouuuuuu!" Helping some old hag find her dog that had been dead for nearly two years was not exactly on his list of things to do.

The teen hopped off his skateboard and picked it up, the board resting on his bum and both hands gripping either side. He came to his drive way, a slope heading down to a small two roomed house. The colour was an ugly yellow with white tinting and windows. But the beautiful bushes and flowers that was planted up around the house didn't make it such an eyesore.

He jogged up the steps and up to the glass screen door. His reflection revealed him to be a sixteen year old boy with green eyes and neck-length messy brown hair, his bangs covered parts of his face and he irritably brushed them away.

He had a pretty nice muscular build with dark green cargo pants and a black short-sleeved shirt with the words 'Insane' splattered in red on his back.

Digging through his pocket, he pulled out a flame designed key and unlocked the door. He stepped in, kicking the door behind him and throwing his board onto the couch. "Whewie! I'm so glad I got back here before the downpour!" He exclaimed, hearing a crackle of thunder. Dropping his backpack on the ground, he ventured into the kitchen, hoping to find something to munch on.

While he had been digging through the cabinets, a vibration in his pocket made him jumped. Flipping the phone open, he frowned. "What?" He growled, the phone against his ear.

_"Gasp, is that anyway to talk to your bud?" _Came a dramatic gasped from the other end.

"It is when I'm hungry." He muttered, moving on to the fridge. "What do you want Noah?"

_"Me and a couple of people from the soccer team are fixing to play a game, you in?"_

The teen snorted, slamming the fridge. "You do know it's fixing to piss pour right?"

_"Really? I thought the hot chick on the weather channel said it was gonna be cloudy...hm..." _He rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "If you just look outside, you could tell...moron."

_"Wow, you're a little snarky today." _Noah observed. _"It isn't just about being hungry is it?"_

"Naw, today's just been a bit weird." He admitted, laying down on the table, staring up at the ceiling. "First Chelsea gets a BBQ sandwich instead of tuna at lunch, then my ex hugged me, and to top it all off, I've had a headache ALL day."

_"Woah woah, what does Chelsea getting BBQ have to deal with your weird day?"_

"She always has tuna, never BBQ, since the beginning of the year she's had nothin' but straight tuna and fruit."

_"...And the fact of the matter is that you know all this..."_

He sighed. "All I know is that I'm in a cranky mood. And before you say it, I am NOT pmsing. Guys don't do that."

Noah pouted from the other end of the line. _"Either that or gay." _His eyebrow twitched. _"Girls are attracted to you like nerds are to dungeons and dragons. From the entire time I've known you Mathew, girls have literally kissed your shoes."_

"Stop being an idiot Noah, we all know the only reason they even talk to me is because my sister's in their stupid girl's magazines. Strange considering it's just her modeling in their clothes."

_"You'd expect such a popular magazine would pay their models more...While we're on the subject of your sexy sister-"_

"Please reframe from calling my sis that." He groaned in disgust. "It's fucked up having your friend tell you that your sister is hot."

_"But she kinda is..." _

"Which is why I keep sickos like you AWAY from her."

_"Well, what I was TRYING to say before I was so RUDELY interrupted was-" _

_**We're sorry, the number you have dialed has lost connection.**_

Mathew sighed in relief and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Saved by the storm."

Closing his eyes, he began to listen to the heavy rain as it pounded down on the house.

_Knock Knock._

"Who the hell could that be?" He muttered in sheer irritation, sliding off onto the floor. Entering the livingroom, he opened the door.

His eyes widened slightly.

Standing before him was a drenched brunette. She had pale green eyes and her hair had been put up in a ponytail. She wore nothing but a brown shirt, blue jeans, and a dark blue jacket. She wasn't the hottest of girls he'd ever seen, but she scaled into the 'cute' category. The reason for this was for the plain clothes and pitiful A cups.

In her hands though, was a large box with what it sounded to be cats meowing.

"Hi Mat." She sounded out of breath, as if she had ran a mile.

"Hi...Trisha..." He held the door open and the eighteen year old gratefully stepped in. "What brings you here?"

Trisha placed the mewing box on the reddish coffee table a few inches away from the couch. "On my way home from work I found this."

He closed the door and stood beside her, staring down at the ten hauntingly familiar kittens inside.

**-:-**

"DANNA!" Sasori grunted as Deidara barled into him. "You're alive, yeah!"

"Get off me brat." He growled, using his hindlegs to throw him off. The blonde crashed landed into Kakuzu who hissed at him. "Watch it!" He snapped.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the miser before ducking under covering beneath Kisame.

"Everyone settle down!" All eyes went to Leader-sama. "We need to situate ourselves, now everyone go stand by your partner!" He barked.

"I really don't see how that'll help..." Itachi muttered, just loud enough for the gingered kitten to hear. He bristled his fur, but said nothing.

Right now everyone's temper was short and the last thing he needed was for a fight to happen. He, along with probably three fourths of the Akatsuki had been presumingly dead until a bright flash of light sucked them in.

Now hear they were, inside what it looked to be a box as kittens.

Once everyone was settled, he spoke. "Who here was still alive when a bright light sucked you in?" Four paws raised, belinging to Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, and Hidan. Since Hidan was immortal, he had expected him to raise his.

"Explain."

"Well Tobi and Mr. Zetsu were fighting nin from Konoha and the bright light came." Tobi said, tilting his head. "Tobi thought Deidara-senpai died."

_"He was being stupid and blew himself up."_

**"When he used his C0, I thought he died." **Both sides of Zetsu explained briefly, getting a heated glare from the blonde.

"For you're info you overgrown plant," He scowled, "I used a suicide bombing clone, hmm."

_**"I don't need to be taking lip from a freaking transexual."**_

"Should we even BEGIN to discuss _your_ gender...if you even have one..." He muttered, dodging the incoming tackle from the black and white kitten.

"ENOUGH!"

All froze and whipped around to the sorce.

Konan.

"I am sick and tired of hearing grown men bicker over stupid things!" She snapped, stomping a paw. "Now we are all going to take a deep breath and focus on what the hell is going on! Got it?!"

"H-hai..."

She nodded and sat. "Now, lets start passing some theories around. And if you're only going ot open your mouth to insult, than don't even bother." Her gaze locked onto Hidan. "Understand?"

The silverette snorted. "I got it."

"Well we can all agree it has to do something with Becka and Mathew, right?" Kisame ventured, being the first to speak. "She had been a cat when she first found herself in our world. So maybe-"

"We have been sucked in her's." Itachi finished for him. "Which means-"

"We need to find her, hmm!" Deidara shouted, his blue eyes blazing in excitement at the prospect of seeing her after so long. "Maybe she knows we're here!"

Sasori shook his head. "I doubt that, we didn't know she had come to our world until _after_ she had transformed and filled us in."

"So basically we need to find her," Kakuzu growled, feeling a raindrop fall on his nose. "and we also need to find some shelter."

"Just where are we?"

"Good question." Kisame said, standing on his hindlegs, his frontpaws barely resting on the edges. "We seem to be in a place that looks like Amegakure, holy shit! There's ALOT of caravans on a black street!" He squinted his eyes, tail swishing. "I see some people wearing some freaky clothes...they appear to be talking into connecters of somesort." He tilted his head. "This place sure is strange..."

Pein snorted irritabley. "Is there any danger?"

"No, the most dangerous things would have to be the caravans." Kisame reported. He flattened his ears as rain began to fall. "This sucks." He muttered, sitting down. "If I could use my chakra I'd would've ripped this box to shit."

"Lying to yourself isn't gonna make you feel any better." Tobi said nonchallant, pushing his paw against the cardboard box. He ignored the surprised looks he recieved; He didn't feel like acting like a moron at the moment. He had been in battle with his former teammate, Kakashi. And was winning until the bright flash of light sucked him away.

_'The moment I get back, I'm gonna finish what I started.' _He vowed, unsheathing his claws. From across the box, Konan gave him a heated glare. She for one still hadn't forgot their little battle three months back.

After Pein had died, she had hunted him down went on about how the Kyuubi brat was going to bring peace to the world or some shit like that. Yeah, he had been more then happy to kill her off. Anyone who stood up against him was a threat, no matter how weak.

Wisely enough, she didn't dare attack him right at the moment.

Before anyone had time to make a comment about his off behavior, a shadow loomed above, revealing it to be the one called Trisha.

And long story short, after she had a long internal struggle, she picked the box up, and carried them off. _'What a strange girl.'_

**-:-**

"Eh...Trisha...why'd you bring me drowned rats?" Mathew asked, making the brunette frown. "They're not rats, they're kittens. K-I-T-T-E-N-S." He stared down in slight digust at the drenched 'kittens' before him.

The largest and by far the coolest would have to have been the light blue one. He had black stripes on his cheeks that stood out on his broad flat face, with a long fluffy tail to match. Though his eyes were an eeire yellow colour, there appeared to be humour and softness in them.

The small black one beside him had slender fur and onyx eyes. The main feature about him was his calm and collected look, much different from the big blue one beside him.

The other black cat, who had short dowsy fur, was pawing up on the box, meowing at him. He had onyx eyes as well, but unlike his littermate (Mathew assumed they were from the same litter), he had scarring on the right side of his face while missing an eye on the other side. _'Is it a birth defect?' _Mathew wondered, ignoring the kit and moving on to the next one.

Sleek slender silver fur, with unusual purple eyes was the next one. He was hissing at the second largest kit, a dark tan tom with black stripes and lines covering his tail to nose. The tan one bopped the silver one on the head, causing a bought of fighting between the two.

The crimson coloured one with twitchy brown eyes, sat next to a mewing blonde ragdoll kit. Mathew wasn't sure whether it was a female or male, so decided to call it 'it'. It had long golden fur that seemed to cover it's entire face, revealing only a single blue eye.

A dark blueish purple kit was sitting in one of the four corners, giving the scarred black kit the evil eye. A few paces away was a gingered coloured tom with blacks dots upon his face and a semi-crooked tail.

The most coolest/freakish one would've been the black and white one, straight down the middle were these two colors.

But the one thing they ALL had in common was that they were wet.

"They still look like drowned rats to me." He muttered, getting a few heated glares from the kittens who heard. Wait? did they understand him?

_'Maybe I'm finally going insane.' _He thought with a dry chuckle. "Naw, I'm not married yet."

**"Who the hell is this fucker?" Hidan shouted, jumping up, hoping to slash the teen's hand. **Mathew dodged the attack and swatted him aside the head. "You behave or I'll throw your ass in the rain, I don't care if you drown."

**"Stop pissing him off!" Kakuzu scolded, licking his paws. The silverette bunched down, wriggling his shoulders. With a mighty leap, he tackled his partner.**

**"Doesn't he look kinda familiar?" Kisame whispered, leaning close to Itachi. The weasel merely grunted, to wet and hungry to think at the moment. "Hn."**

**Hidan, who was currently pinned down, pricked his ears. He stared long and hard at the teen until suddenly.**

**"Oh my Jashin...THAT'S FUCKING MATHEW!" **

**All stared at him like he had said 'fuck Jashinism'. "Don't be stupid." Konan scowled, gesturing to the teen. "Mathew's thirteen. No to mention he wasn't as tall or bulky or-"**

**"IT'S MATHEW DAMNIT!" He shouted. "Brown hair and green eyes! M.A.T.H.E.W!"**

Mathew plugged him ears. "Cribes that silver one can't shut up to save his life."

Beside him, Trisha smiled weakly. "Well, they're cute, right?"

"Right now, they look ugly as fuck. Imma go get some towels for them." He said, standing up. Watching him leave, Trisha turned her attention back to the kitties.

"Hey, so why didn't you take them home?" Mathew called from the bathroom.

"Kelsey's allergic to cats. She would've thrown them outside, literly." The girl called back. Trisha glanced down at herself. "Hey Mathew, can you get me a towel too?"

"Kays!"

**"I WAS RIGHT!" Hidan gloated, sticking his tongue out at the shocked Akatsuki. "No way..." Kisame breathed, his eyes slightly wide. "How could he have change so much?"**

**"It's only been four months!" Konan shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense!"**

Mathew came jogging back, carrying a bundle of towels. "Back~!" Dumping all but one on his lap, he gave the finale one to Trisha. "So where'd you find them?" He asked, lifting and setting the orange one in his lap.

"On the corner of Bonnie and West Street Avenue." She explained. "I was jogging back from the library and sorta tripped over the box..." She blushed slightly.

"Ahh, and you being an animal lover couldn't leave them right?"

"Yeah..."

Setting a towel on her lap, she grabbed the sleek black tom and proceeded to dry him. While they did that, they made small talk. Occasionally coming into a discussion of how the world would end.

"I think the Zombie apocalypse is going to happen, that or world war three's going to happen. With all the shit going on nowadays, wouldn't surprise me."

Trisha shook her head. "You know the Malthus theory?" He nodded his head. "I learned about that in world history a few weeks ago."

"The human population is going to increase and there isn't going to be enough food to feed us all, resulting in starving, anarchy, and the destruction of all world government." She sighed wistfully. "We need another black plague to swept through the countries again..."

Mathew raised an eyebrow. "And if you get sick and die?"

"I'm happy to die if that decreases the world's population."

"That's kinda dark..."

Trisha shrugged. "Speaking of starvation, you look like your fixing to keel over. When's your sister coming home?"

**All of the Akatsuki perked their ears, hoping this was Becka they were talking about.**

He fell on his back and glanced at the time. "Anytime now."

"How is she?"

"Working her ass off to pay the bills." He groaned. "She's barely twenty and working two jobs. It sucks seeing her come home wearing that ugly outfit." New York was NOT a cheap place to live. Becka worked as a waitress for a tacky resturaunt, and was a model for _'Teen Skip', _a popular teenage magazine that reached the far edges of the globe.

She got paid pretty good money for working on the weekends (Modeling and such), and being a waitress monday-friday, was enough to pay the bills and make life pretty comfortable for the two.

Now Mathew had a job too, it dealt with mechanical engineering in a sweets factory. At first they were hesitant on highering him because of his age and naive apperance, but after showing them his kickass abilities, they stopped looking over his shoulder.

It was below minimum wage, like, five bucks an hour, but he wasn't complaining. A job was a job.

"I think her waitress outfit is pretty cute." Trisha mumbled, drying off the fourth kit.

"Try seeing it EVERY SINGLE day! Green and red is cool, but after so many days, it looks tacky and ridiculous. Becka should wear something more cool, something that makes her look badass."

"Like a real maid's dress?" She suggested slyly, seeing his face turn green.

"Never! She has too many weirdos as it is. Having her wear some whore outfit-"

He was cut off as the front door swung open. All of the Akatsuki snapped their heads, watching as an orange haired woman stepped in.

**Bookworm: Not **_**that**_** funny, but it's the first chapter, ork with me 3**

**Mathew: *.* I'm so awesome sounding.**

**Bookworm: Like every other teenager full of themselves.**

**Trisha: So is Kelsey going to be introduced the next chapter?**

**Bookworm: Hm...I donno, we'll see XP**

**REViEW!**


	2. Becka

**Bookworm: READ THIS! I need to explain something to you all. I needed a time skip of four years so that Becka would be legal and things would go ALOT smoother. Because of this, the year's going to be supposedly around 2014-15, but then the Naruto series would be over by then (And obviously it hasn't) I'm gonna need to stretch a few things XP. **

**AND for all you questioning peoples out there about the Naruto time line here: ****When they were sucked into the Naruto universe, they changed what was suppose to happen like a mofo. But in our world, nothing change. It's like two parallel Naruto universes, one that has been corrupted by Becka/Mathew, and the other still intacted.**

**ONWARD WITH THEE STORY!**

_Baka Neko_

_Previously: "Never! She has too many weirdos as it is. Having her wear some whore outfit-"_

_He was cut off as the front door swung open. "I'm back!" _

_All of the Akatsuki snapped their heads, watching as an orange haired woman stepped in._

**-:-**

"I'm back!" In stepped a somewhat short orange haired female with her hair done up in a messy bun (When down, it cascades down to her middle back). Her wide dark blue eyes contrasted beautifully with her milky white skin and heart-shaped face, giving her a naive appereance.

She wore long green and red striped (Horizontal) stockings that reached past her upper thighs, with white flats and booty shorts to match. Her mulitcoloured belt was hidden by the white apron that practically hid the fact she even was wearing bottoms. She had on a tight green short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved shirt beneath, making the uniform she was wearing match, showing off her hourglass figure and B cups.

The only thing off were the unlimited amount of buttons that plagued her apron.

Tossing her bag on the couch, she stretched an arm overhead, yawning. From the flooring lay Mathew. "Make me something before I die of hungerrrrrrr." He whined, wriggling on his back and moving his arms about, the movement you'd usually make wwhen creating a snow-angel.

"Fine fine, let me change out of..." She saw something move out of the corner of her eyes. Glancing down, she saw ten kittens rubbing against her ankles, sounding like a couple of chainsaws by the way they were purring (Aw, Mathew gets no love TT~TT).

"...these..." Her blue eyes hardened. "If this is some kind of a sick joke Mathew, you better pack your things and leave, before I throw you out."

The teen shot up, waving his hands and shaking his head. "No no no NO! I didn't do anything to them! Trisha-" He pointed an accusing finger over at the shivering brunette. "-brought them over!"

Becka's eyebrows went up to the hairline. "Christ-! You're soaking wet!" Not a moment later, she had leaped over the couch, grabbed the girl by the arm and was dragging out away. "You're gonna catch your death if you wear those!"

Mathew fell back down, making a loud _thud_ in the process. "I'm gonna staarrrrvvvveeeee..." He whined, not noticing that the kittens had huddled into a strange circle of some sort.

* * *

"Is that really Becka?!" Konan gawked, glancing over her shoulder to where the two girls had gone.

"My Imouto grew up!" Kisame cried in distress, burrying his face in his paws.

"Did you see what she was wearing!" Hidan licked his lips. "Sexy~"

Several dirty looks were thrown his way.

The immortal began licking his paws. "You're all just jealous because I've got enough guts to say it." He sneered. "Who knows, maybe I can win her over, unlike a few pussy-ass men I know..."

Deidara and Tobi both slammed into him, sending him into the wall. They would have had a third party, but the third male was much less impulsive (Cough cough Itachi).

"Gaaaaah!" Kisame shrieked as a large ball of brown came galloping towards them. "RUUUUN!"

All kittens scattered, climbing to the sides of the sofa, or clinging to the drapes.

* * *

Mathew grinned as an Inu pup came hauling ass in. "Kosho! I was wondering where you've been!" He stretched his arms out, capturing the puppy into a tight hug. "I looo~ve you!" He gushed.

Incase some of you are wondering, this is Kosho, a stray Mathew had found almost a month ago. It was barely two months old, and the cutest dog ever! He was all brown with two white front paws and an adorable pink tongue. Though his coat wasn't like the normal Inu's pattern, he was the same color, same size, etc.

Now Mathew wasn't an expert on dogs or anything like he was with computers and devices and what-not, but he knew Inu dogs were rather expensive, ranging from 500-700 dollars per pup. He suspected that Kosho belonged to a rich family before being dumped in a dumpster. He didn't know why or how someone could throw out a dog as cute as Kosho, but he wasn't complaining.

"Who's a pretty puppy? You are!" He cooed, stroking Kosho's soft fluffy fur. Kosho licked his face, his little tail wagging.

* * *

"That thing...is so CUTE!" Konan squeeled, barely keeping herself from running over and glomping the pup.

Tobi however, did.

He barled into the pup, purring like a maniac. "Tobi is pleased to meet you! What is puppy's name?!"

Kosho rolled onto to his stomach and rose up. "Kosho! Kosho pleased to meet kit!" He began licking the scarred kit furiously.

"Hehahahahaha!" He laughed, furthermore disturbing many Akatsuki members.

* * *

Mathew grinned, lying on his side. "It's nice to know you don't eat cats, but then again, you're so iddy bitty and cute, you don't know what kitties taste like yet."

His grin turned to a scowl as Trisha entered, followed by Becka. "Why is she wearing my clothes?!" He demanded, pointing to the long-sleeved baggy T-shirt and jeans she had on.

"Because you owe me for paying for that new skateboard." Becka replied ever so cooley, plopping criss-cross on the ground. Instantly more than half the kittens crawled in, or around, her lap.

Her narrowed eyes were still present. "Mind telling me why they look exactly like the Akatsuki." The bitterness in her voice took most of the Akatsuki kits by surprise.

Why did it sound spiteful?

Mathew shook his head and shrugged. "I donno, ask Trish, she was the one who found them. But if I could take a wild guess, someone dyed them this color, ya know, Naruto nerds? I've seen people dye their dogs, parrots, etc." He sniffed. "A bunch of idiots if you ask me. Making animals go through surgery at such a young age-"

"I'm not keeping them." She said deadpinned, already knowing where this was going.

"But-"

"No."

"How 'bout-"

"_No_."

"But whhhhyyyyyy?!" He whined.

"Bwahaha! Ten kittens, on MY salary? You must be shitting bricks if you think I can afford them!" She coughed, "Anyways, we've already got one shit machine." Kosh's ears perked and he barked, as if agreeing.

Trisha pressed her forefingers together. "I could pay for them you know..." She murmured, "I'd buy their food and come every weekend to clean the litterbox-"

"Sorry, but I don't think I'd be able to deal with ten demons running about and breaking things." The look on the brunette's face was enough to make guilt slam into her full force.

She looked like a kicked puppy.

With big watery eyes and fluffy fur.

"No, and that's final." Becka sighed, rubbing the side of her face. "Tomorrow I'll drop them off at an animal shelter."

"You monster!" Mathew cried dramatically, scooping up the blonde one. "How can you say no to this little thing?"

She glared. "Mathew." The note in her voice was enough to make him stop.

His head hung low. "Okay..."

_'Now I feel like the bad guy.' _She thought irritably, glancing from one hung head to the other. _'But this place is too small for ten hellions running about.'_

A paw padded her side. Looking down, ten pairs of eyes connected to her's.

"Mrow?" The gingered cat pressed his face into her and started purring. "You're cuteness is effective, but it's gonna take a lot more to convince me." She scowled, standing up. "I'm making dinner."

And with that, she left.

* * *

"What the shit was that?!" Hidan shrieked angrily. "An animal shelter? FUCK THAT! I'm gonna kill-"

"No you will not!" Pein snapped, glaring. "The only thing we WILL be doing is convincing her to keep us! It's obvious she and Mathew aren't going to believe we are the Akatsuki, so for tonight, we must act our cutest to win her over!"

"You do not know how weird that sounded coming from you, hmm!" Deidara laughed. However, Kisame didn't look so cheerful. "She didn't sound too happy when she said Akatsuki," He murmured. "what happened to the Becka I knew?"

"She grew up." Kakuzu said tartly. "And for what ever reason why that she hates us, we've got to try harder and earn her affection."

"I don't think 'hate' would be used to describe her feelings towards us." Itachi spoke, licking his paw. "It's obvious from the way she saw us that she put up a hostile barrier. My guess is-"

"Nobody care's Dr. Uchiha, yeah!" Deidara mocked, padding into the kitchen where Becka had gone to.

"Senpaaaaiii! Wait for Toooobiiiii!" Tobi called, bounding after him, leaving the rst of the Akatsuki to shake their heads.

Things were about to get complicated.

_End~_

**Bookworm: Waah, I know Becka's a bit meanish, but think about it. Ten kittens (Who are mostly likely going to shit everywhere and break everything) living in a small two roomed house with a pup is alot of work...My step-mum has like, six cats, and they eat A TON. not to mention the litterboxes...**

**Anywho, will the Akatsuki suceed in their plan to win Becka's affections?**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. What type of food?

**Bookworm: Arrgghhhh, chapter threeee. Weeee!**

**Mathew: *Whispers to Trisha* Is it just me, or is the Author been getting a little unstable?**

**Trisha: *Whispers* I think she is.**

**Bookworm: I is not crazy thank-yosh!**

**Sasori: *Sighs* She had to much hot chocolate with powdered sugar again...**

**-:-**

"So watcha cooking?" Mathew asked, his upper body including arms and head laying on the kitchen table, watching her tiredly as she browsed the fridge.

"Food."

"What type of food?"

"The kind you eat."

"What kind of food do I eat?"

"The kind I cook."

"What kind of food do you cook?"

"Food."

"What type of food?"

"The kind you eat."

"What kind of food-"

Trisha brought her hands to her ears. "Ugghh, please stop it..."

Mathew paused and stared.

Then redirected his gaze to Becka.

"What kind of food do I eat?"

The brunette's head connected to the table, followed by a groan. A few feet away, stared a sympathetic Sasori.

"I feel your pain Trisha."He mewed shaking his head.

"Becka!" Mathew whined. "What are we eating!"

"Mathew-" She pointed a spactula at him menacingly. "-Ask one more time and this is being shoved down your throat."

"..."

"..."

Trisha blinked.

"Are you making eggs?"

She scowled, throwing her shoe at him. "If you so hungry eat that!"

Mathew stared at her white shoe, then started chewing on the side.

Becka facepalmed and Trisha scrunched her face up. "Ew..."

"Yes how hungry I am?"

"Yes Mathew, I do believe you've made your point...I stepped in dog shit on the way here."

"...So that's what it is..." He laughed. "Just kidding, I'm not THAT crazy like some other fanfiction characters." His shadowed gaze snapped to the screen where the readers were reading in awe, his eyes spinning stars. "Yes, I'm talking about you."

"Who are you talking about Mat?" Trisha asked, peering curiously into the screen who in which Mathew was waving too. "Woah, who's that?"

"That my friend, is called the fourth wall."

Becka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Less interaction with the readers please."

Both nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Nodding in satisfaction, the orange turned back around and started preparing dinner. "So what's for dinner?"

"Food."

"...what kind of food?"

"We're having meatloaf." She grinded out, admitting defeat.

"...Homemade...?"

"Yes."

He punched the air. "Coolio!"

"What's meatloaf?" Konan asked to no one in particularly. Recieving no answer, she sighed. "Okay..."

"Mah, so what are we gonna call the little rats?" Mathew asked, eyeing all ten who were in the kitchen, watching them all. Talk about creepy...

"We aren't calling them anything, leave it up to the people at the animal shelter." Becka mumbled, squishing the ingredients together in a bowl. "So I take it your gonna be eating with us tonight?" She asked Trisha, who was holding the big blue kitten.

"I-if it's alright..." She murmured shyly, getting a giggle from her. "Yeah, more the merrier right?"

"D-did my Imouto just...giggle...?" Kisame studdered, his eyes wide. Never before has he heard her _giggle_ (Except when she was eight, but she was eight...so it doesn't count).

"Oh my, Becka has become a girl," Sasori muttered sarcastically. "It's the end of the world."

Tobi purred and padded at her pant leg (She had changed into a pair of jeans and a grey shirt with GrumpyBear on the front frowning). "Mrrow?"

Becka glanced down at the scarred kit. "Hmm?"

"Why does Becka-chan not like Akatsuki?" He asked cutely. "Did Tobi do something wrong?"

_'Those eyes...!' _She looked away, a gushing blush gathering on her cheeks. _'So CUTE!'_

"EVERYONE!" Pein shouted, "Do what Tobi's doing!" All nine crowded around her feet, staring up at her with wide sparkling eyes.

_Akatsuki used Charm!_

"KYAAAAH! SO KAWAAAAI!" She squealed, dropping to the floor to smoother them all, hearts flying around her.

_It was super effective!_

Mathew laughed. "So are they gonna stay?"

She straighten up. "No."

**'DAMNIT!' **

Tobi stared at the ground, looking crestfallen. "Becka-chan really doesn't like us..." He sniffed.

Itachi sighed. "Ten kittens, would you take them ALL in?"

"Yes! Tobi would!"

The Weasel sighed once more. "Would anyone here actually take in ten kittens?"

No one save for Tobi said yes.

"And that is why we must try harder."

"I'm with Dr. Uchiha, hmm!"

"...Will you stop that."

"Nope, un." The blonde kitten said with a grin before bounding away.

**-:-**

"I'm gonna walk Trish home, be back soon!" Mathew called, zipping up his jacket. Becka handed him a pocket knife and pepper spray. "Be safe."

She said, waving them off.

"Operation get Becka to keep us is underway!" Leader-sama explained, watching as the young adult closed the door and went to do the dishes. "Do whatever it takes, and that's an order."

"Hai, Leader-sama (Un)." All chanted in union.

"Hajime!"

With Becka

Swatting her wet hands, Becka trailed down the small hallway, entering her room. It wasn't anything too special about her room, it had white paneling and an ugly grey berber carpet. She had a regular sized queen bed with lavender blankets and white sheets and pillows. She had a bookcase full of books, a nightstand beside her bed, a closet full of clothes, a drawer, and a few things scattered about her room.

Yup, this was her lovely room. Nothing special about it at all.

Grabbing her pj's (Which were pink/black fuzzy monkey pants and baggy shirt), she headed into the bathroom and started up the bathtub.

Mathew wasn't going to be back for at least a half and hour, so she was gonna this opportunity to relax. As the tub filled, she put her hair up in a sloppy bun, parts of her bangs fell out, but she could have hardly cared less.

Once her bubble bath of awesomeness was filled, she stripped down and got in. "Ahhh..." Sometimes it was just a simple things in life that she enjoyed most.

"M-m-m-mEOW!" She lazily glanced to one side, seeing the pure black kitten with sleek fur stare at her, his small body bristled to the max. Leaning over the edge, she sighed. "What do you waaaaant~" She was FAR to relaxed right now to chase the kitten out.

Usually when there was no one in the house, she'd bath with the door open. It was to let all the steam out (She hated too much steam in one room, it made it too muggy and hot).

She hung over the edge, watching as the silver and blonde kit ran in, looking ready to maul someone. Once they saw her, they had the same reaction as the little black one.

A puffed out coat and a statue'd form.

Only the silver one didn't stay that way very long, his tail curled and he ever so smoothly padded closer.

He didn't get very far; The moment the gingered tom came dashing in, it felt like assassin's creed in here. She watched, eyes narrowed as he tackled the silverette down and hissed what would assumed to be curses.

"I knew it!"

All froze and turned to her.

She lightly bopped her forehead. "I'm going crazy, kittens acting like fictional characters, haha..." An emo cloud hovered over her and her face burrowed itself into the hole made by her folded arms on the tub's rim. "But their not fake..." She murmured.

While she had an internal struggle, Pein had successfully shoved all threw out of the bathroom and was giving them all a stern lecture.

"It's not my fault she took a bath with the door wide open, hmm!" Deidara protested. Hidan shouted in agreement. "If anything! Blame that weasel bitch for shouting like that!"

Itachi's tail twitched irritably. "Yeah, it was sooo my fault you tried getting a better glimpse of her." Pein twitched.

_Lets just say, Hidan was going to be out of comission until the next chapter._

By the time Mathew had gotten home, Becka was getting ready for bed.

"Is there enough hot water left for a quick shower?" He asked, poking his head into her room. Becka was picking up her dirty laundry.

"Yeah, there should be."

"Kay, night Becka, love ya."

"Love you too Mathew."

And with that, he left. Off to shower. Flipping the lights, Becka climbed into bed and snuggled with her body pillow.

Something warm brushed across her cheek, making her open her eyes. From the darkness, several colours could be seen.

Using her elbows to lift herself up, she frowned. "You guys just don't give up, do you?" She asked with a tired yawn, watching as their numbers increased. "Fine." She muttered, throwing the sheets over head. "But if there's any shit on my bed when I wake up, you'll be six feet under."

"Yeah!" Tobi cheered, scrambling over Becka and snuggling up against her neck. Kisame found himself sleeping behind her bent knees, Konan and Pein were asleep against her stomach, Itachi was up by her head with Deidara, and Sasori along with Zetsu and the immortal duo were in Mathew's room.

Soon everyone had fallen asleep. Only several hours later, those sleeping with Becka woke to whimpers and soft cries.

"Becka-chan?" Tobi nuzzled her cheek.

"I think she's having a nightmare, hmm." Deidara whispered, pressing his pad against her forehead. "I hope she'll be okay..."

She rolled over, holding the body pillow close. "Don't go..." She whimpered, pressing her face into the pillow. "Come back...please...!"

"I think it's about us..." Kisame breathed, shaking his head. "I can't watch, I'm gonna wake her up."

The blue kit was about to lick her nose when she bolted up straight, letting out a piercing scream.

Everyone jumped as the door slammed open and the lights flipped on, revealing Mathew with a baseball bat in his hand.

Seeing her, he dropped the bat. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." She studdered, hastily wiping the tears that had fallen. "Just a little spooked, th-that's all..."

He crawled on to the foot of her bed. "What was it about...?"

"I donno, I c-can't remember." She said, her breathing coming out a little steadier. Mathew ran a hand through his hair. "You haven't had a night terror in nearly six months, it's about these guys, isn't it?" He glanced down at the seemingly innocent kittens before looking back up at her. "They aren't the Akatsuki Becka, that adventure was a one time thing, there's no way they can come here."

She sighed. "I know, don't treat me like I'm a child Mathew, I'm not six."

He grinned. "But you sure do act like it sometimes." She playfully whacked him with the pillow.

"Maah, go back to bed. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go. And don't forget to turn off the lights."

Once the lights went off and the door shut, all exchanged glances.

"She's had these before..." Murmured Konan softly, watching as Becka brushed away a few more fallen tears before settling back down. "Poor thing..."

"We need to hurry up and change back into humans, yeah!" Deidara growled, "Then we'll take her back with us to our world and-"

"How do you even expect to do that?" Itachi asking softly. "We don't even know ourselves how to get back."

"We'll just have to wait it out then!" He snapped. "And when that black hole comes back we'll take them with us!"

"But when it appeared last time, it only took Becka and Mathew." Kisame whispered. "So what's really the point in staying for half a year and then leaving? I don't think Becka would be able to handle it."

All knew their little orange had abandonment issues. Them leaving would completely destroy her.

"Maybe we should let her take us to the animal shelter..."

**-:-**

**Bookworm: :O Gasp, are they going to be taken to the animal shelter? Can Becka overcome the resurfacing emotions? Will Hidan ever get laid? Probably not! So stay tuned for next chapter!**

**REViEW.**


	4. Akatsuki beg? Ahahaha-you serious?

**Bookworm: Arrgghhh, fractured my pinky toe...how is that even possible DX**

_Baka Neko_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-_

Becka slammed her hand down on the clock and switched the alarm mode to off. Rolling over, a loud screech made her fall off. Hitting the ground with a thud, she quickly sat up, only to find a wide awake blonde kitten.

"You scared the shit outta me." She breathed out, a hand clutching her heart. Raising to her feet, she made her way to her dresser, trying to even out the rapid heartbeat from the scare.

_'Hmm, what to wear?' _The orange wondered, pulling out a pair of semi-tight dark blue jeans and a light green, almost aqua colored butterfly sleeved shirt with ruffles. _'This looks nice enough.' _She thought, pulling her PJ pants down.

She was oblivious to the other guests in the room (Harhar) as she pulled up the jeans, ready to move on to her shirt.

Deidara glanced the other way as she practically stripped shamelessly infront of him, a heavy blush coating his fury cheeks. _'Too early...' _He thought in embaressment, burrying his head under the still warm covers.

Becka pulled her shirt over her head and headed into Mathew's room. "Wake up!" She called, watching the lump under the covers groan and roll over. "Go awaaaay...me sleepy..."

"I'm making breakfast burritos."

He shot up. "Really?!"

Not a moment later, he was throwing on some pants on the ground and a white T-shirt. Leaving him to that, Becka walked down the carpeted hall and into the kitchen.

Gathering the necessary items, she began.

"How many you want?" She asked, as the teen entered.

"Enough to make it through the weekend." He ordered, sitting at the table.

"Three then."

Their Saturday's normally went like this. Becka would wake up and make some sort of kickass breakfast before heading in to her other job and Mathew would either loaf around the house or go hang out with friends.

Mixing the egg combination, she glanced over her shoulder. "So how are things with Jillian?"

Mathew sighed, resting his chin down on the table. "Things didn't work out between us. Rumors started flying around that I was cheating on her and she was cheating on me..." He sighed again. "You get the picture."

Becka frowned. "That kinda sucks..." She said, remembering the sweet dark haired girl known as Jillian he had brought over for dinner on several occasions.

"You're tellin' me. You won't _believe_ what type of crap is floating around at my school." He muttered, a small storm cloud hovering above him, ready to downpour.

"Like what?" She asked, wanting to change the subject before the cloud started to rain on him.

A depressed Mathew, was an awkward Mathew.

"Sick stuff, like Noah being gay, Chelsea kissing Kyle behind the school, you and me screwing around, Rhiley-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Back up little bro, what you say?!" He didn't say what she think he did...

"Rumors going around that you and me are in a 'relationship', sick, I know." He snorted in laughter at her horrified face. "Don't be upset Becka, at least some people think your in a relationship."

She put her hands on her hips sternly. "Well it isn't MY fault some little protective dork keeps chasing away all the men I bring here." She bickered, pouring the mix into a sizzling pan. "Last time you put pepper into Adam's soup, knowing he was allergic."

He chuckled at the memory of the choking man. "He rivaled Preston who had jello in his pants!" Seeing her stern glare made him pout. "I'm just keeping you from heartbreak Becka!" He protested, as the kittens started to flood in.

"Yeah, scaring all the men from this house is SO loving of you Mathew, thank you soooo much." He grinned. "You're welcome sis!"

"Baah, shush now." She grumbled, concentrating on cooking.

**-:-**

"You here that? She's still on the market~" Hidan beamed smelling the air. "Ahh, the perfect housewife don't you fuckers think?"

The loud gurgles from the other nine silently answered his question. "BECKA!" He shouted, headbutting her ankle. "FEED ME BITCH!"

The orange glanced down at him, eyebrow raised in an almost disappointing manner. "Oh, it's you. I thought Kosho would've eaten you by now."

"Rude little bitch." The immortal muttered, watching as on que, the little pup came barling in. "Kosho here!" He chimmed, pawing at Becka's pant leg.

His eyes got wide as his ears bent to his head and let out a low whine.

Becka sighed in immediate defeat. "Alright Kosho, but only half got it?" She muttered, leaving Mathew by the table to snicker at her weakness.

"Yes Becka!" Kosho barked, wagging his tail in excitement as she handed him half a burrito. All kittens watched as he swallowed it down. "Ahhh, Becka make good food..."

"How in Kami's name did you do that?" Kisame asked, running to his side.

Kosho grinned. "Beg!" He bent his ears back. "Kosho get any from Mathew and Becka when he beg!"

"Can you stay like that for a moment?"

"Yup!"

One by one, all the kittens did their best to copy the quivering fuzzball. He couldn't stay still for five seconds without chewing on his paw or loosing his position.

**"How do we look?" **Zetsu asked, putting on the 'beg' face. _"I feel ridiculous...'_

"I agree..." Kakuzu muttered irritabley. S-ranked criminals reduced to _begging_ was simply humiliating...

"Kit is all good! Becka no say to that!"

"Akatsuki!" Pein ordered, "Beg!"

"Pst, get Becka attention." Kosho whispered, before bounding off to Mathew.

"Mrrow?" Kakuzu meowed in a gruff voice, making few snicker.

Becka glanced down, a breakfast burrito on her spactula. "Hmm?" The moment her eyes locked with theirs, they knew she had lost.

"Grr, I'm never gonna eat at this rate," She cursed, slicing the egged burrito in nine pieces. Her breakfast burrito's were flat eggs cooked with ham. The inside consisted of cheese, more eggs and ham, spices, and shredded beacon that usually went on salads.

"There." Setting the plate down, she went back to cooking. She knew she couldn't be TOO mean, after all, they probably hadn't eaten anything in nearly two days.

"Aggghhhhh, feeeeed meeeeee." Mathew groaned, watching as the kittens scarfed down. "how come they get to eaaat?".

"Because they're cuter and quieter."

"..."

"..."

"Did you just insult me...?"

A little time Later

"I probably won't be back until the afternoon, so make some sandwiches or something." Becka said as she slipped on her shoes. "Also don't forget to do your laundry, I refuse to come home everyday to see your dirty socks on the table."

"But I'm marking my territory!" He protested, handing her an umbrella.

"Territory or not, I won't deal with it no more."

"So what about the rats?"

"The what?"

He jerked his thumbs ot the ten kittens eyeing them from across the room. "Those rats. You know, the ones who've been staring at us none stop for the last five minutes."

"Oh, they can stay here until I get off of work. I don't think the photographers would appreciate

kittens running 'round the set."

"What about when they have to take a shit, or eat?"

"Throw them in the bathroom and toss in some tuna. Let them fight to the _death_." She said, using Achmed, the dead terrorist's voice.

"Holy shit that was perfect!" He cried in awe. "Teach me oh powerful Yoda!"

She scoffed rolling her eyes as a smile crept onto her face. "Yeah yeah, see ya."

"BYE!"

Silence.

Kisame glanced around, suddenly finding himself (along with the rest of the Akatsuki) inside the bathroom, door shut.

"So...Anyone here wanna play truth or dare?"

"Kisame..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**:D**


	5. Salad

**Bookworm: =.= **

**Becka: You tired?**

**Bookworm: =.=**

**Becka: What's with the face?**

**Bookworm: (^.^) Hug?**

**Becka: N-no thanks...**

_Baka Neko_

"Go Mathew!" Mathew threw his board down. Speeding down the large pipe, darkness engulfed him. Bending down, he narrowed his eyes, seeing a bright light.

His friends watched as he suddenly appeared and flew off the ramp, flying into the air. He twisted in midair, plummeting towards the railing.

_Chang!_

He landed on the rails and grinded down the stairs, remembing to keep his board balanced. Coming to the end, he jumped off and landed on the ground. Kicking his board up, he raised his hands up high, both his friends running over to him, whooping and hollering.

"Dude that was fucking sick!" Xavion shouted. Noah gave him a hard slap to the back. "You're such a show-off..."

He grinned wildly. "You know it! Whatever it takes to impress the ladies."

"What, like die?" Xavion inquired playfully, as they rolled through the construction yard. Here the construction men were building a new strip mall or something. Construction areas always made the best places to skate for the more daring skaters.

"Hey Noah you got the time?"

The dark haired giant glanced at his wrist-watch. "Ten till twelve, why? Got a date?" He wriggled his eyebrows in perversion.

He shoved him off his board.

"Hey!" He shook his fists, watching as he wheeled away.

"Sorry dude, but I gotta feed some rats." He called, leaving them scratching their heads.

Flying down the busy streets, he couldn't help but grin as several hateful remarks flew his way. Everyone pretty much hated him, he even had his own catch phrase: Outta the street ya dumbass! Was the most commonly used.

And if anyone even had the audacity to attack/chase after him, he'd pump in a little chakra to his legs or whatever, and got out there.

Jogging into the his driveway, he unlocked the door and walked.

What he _expected _to see was an empty room with no kittens.

But instead, there was a red haired girl cramming the gingered-kit between her breasts while squealing 'cute cute' over and over again.

"The fahk?" Tossing his skateboard on the couch, he scratched his head. "Stephanie?" The red head glanced up at him. "I didn't know you got kitties!"

"How'd the hell did you get in?"

"Window." She said nonchallant, as if it were an everyday occurrence. "I'm gone for two days and you guys get kittens? You suck."

"We're not keeping them. Actually, after work Becka's gonna drop them off at the pound."

The red head gasped, horrified. "But they put animals down there!"

He shrugged, eyeing the twitching ginger between her breasts. "Uh...Stephanie...I think you're suffocating him."

She glanced down, noticing the purple faced kitten crushed into her chest. "Oh..." Letting him go, she jerked upwards. "Becka's still at work?!" She shouted, the sentance _finally_ sinking in. "I thought that tacky resturaunt was closed on weekends!"

"Did you forget she was a model?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

Mathew's face hit the floor.

-:-

"Wha? NO WAY!" Brenden squealed wrapping his arms around her. "You got kitties and didn't tell ME?!" Becka, who was checking out for the day, sighed. "I'm not keeping them Bren-Bren."

The boy gapped and fell to his knees dramatically crying out.

Becka stood over him, arms crossed. "I'm not Jessie Bren." She reminded him ever so smoothly, seeing shock scribble across his face.

"But you've got to admit it was pretty good..." He muttered, patting the dirt off his grey skinny jeans. He had on a thin stripped jacket and flats. His short golden curls contrasted beautifully with his baby blue eyes.

Seeing an angel-like person do _that_ would melt the soul of any man/woman.

But after working with him for almost two years kinda wore off the 'angel' effect.

"So why won't you keep them?" He inquired, as they walked along the streets of the busy city. "I know if I found ten adorable kittens I'd keep them right away!"

"I don't think Jessie would appreciate them very much."

"Not a little seduction can't fix." Brenden said with a giggle. "I've already got it planned out: I'll bring them home, and when he refuses, we will have an arguement. And then out of know-where I'll attack his mouth, exploring his-"

"Too much info Bren-Bren." Becka groaned, plugging her ears. "When ever I want to hear about your two sex lives, I'll ask, but until then, SHUSH!"

The blonde crossed his arms in a huff. "You're just jealous because I've _got_ a man." He muttered, making a tick mark appear.

"You're still on that crap?" Came an annoyed voice from behind. A pair of arms wrapped around the two. "Love finds its way, no matter how long it takes."

Brenden scoffed, clearly not buying it. "Well it's taking its sweet time finding Becka's..."

Becka glanced over her shoulder. "You joining us for lunch Vicki?"

Vicki, nodded, pushing her green bangs out of her face. Strangely enough, green was her natural hair color. She had jaw-length layered choppy green hair with silver tints. Her dark forest green eyes contrasted off of her peachy skin. Her outfit was nothing more than a pair of over-sized black cargo pants, black boots, and a black sports bra with the letters F.U. stripped out in red.

"Yeah, as long as it serves steak."

Brenden pouted at the two females. "It isn't fair how you two can eat whatever you want and still have the body of a model!" He whined. "I'd literly kill for a steak!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist pretty-boy," The twenty-five year old adult snickered, tossing her hands over her head. "We work hard to burn off the calories we eat. Now where we eating?"

"Same place we always do every weekend: Becka's house~!" Brenden sang.

"No it isn't." Becka said deadpinned.

"Becka's got kitties! And I want to see them before she kills them!"

Vicki blinked. "What?"

-:-

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Hidan exclaimed, glaring at the strange substance in front of him. He gave it a cautioned poke and leaped back when it made a low hiss noise.

"Holy shit its alive!"

A few feet away watched Itachi, his face was scrunched in disgust at the plate of strange food set before him. "Mrrow?" He growled, looking up at a huffy Mathew.

"Don't blame me, Cherry over there ate all the tuna." He jerked his thumb over to the counter, where Stephanie sat on, hungrily munching down on her fifth can of crushed fish.

"Give us something eadible asshole!" Hidan shouted, lunging for the teen's ankles. Mathew jumped up, landing his rear on the top of the table top.

"You're pretty funny." He mused, staring down, raising his legs as the silver kit tried to attack.

"I'll show you funny bitch!"

"Hidan!" Pein snapped, "Stop it!"

The silverette whipped over and glared at him. "You think your so smart, get us something to fucking eat!"

"If you shut up a moment and give a second to concentrate I will!"

"GYAAAAAH KOSHO DON'T CHASE TOBI!" Tobi wailed, darted from the hallway to kitchen and then livingroom, a ball of fluff chasing after him. "Kosho no bite! Kosho play!"

"Kosho bad boy!"

"Tobi bad boy!"

A loud cry was heard immediatly after. "WAAAAH TOBI NOT BAAAAAD!"

"That bitch just threw her shoe at me, hmm!" Deidara shouted, rubbing his forehead with his paw. Itachi sighed. "And what do you expect me to do about it? Give it a kiss?"

"FUCK NO, YEAH!"

"Then shut up."

"MAKE ME DR. UCHIHA!"

His brow twitched.

Deidara skipped away.

"Say mercy!" Kisame hollored, pinning Kakuzu down.

"Get off me!"

"Say mercy!"

"GET OFF!"

"SAY MERCY!"

Konan and Sasori both watched from the sidelines as the chaos insured, shaking their heads.

A sudden loud slam made everyone freeze.

Mathew turned his head. "That you Becka?" He called. A brow was raised as a bubbly blonde and green haired girl walked in, followed by Becka. "What are Benden and Vicki doing here?"

"Why isn't that door locked Mathew?" Becka demanded, snatching the tuna from Stephanie's hands. "HEY!" She shouted, but was ignored. Flipping the can upside down, she gave it a hard smack, sending all it's contents to the floor. All kittens raced and gourged the remaining food. "I've told you a million times already to lock it when you're home alone! Especially on weekends!"

"You didn't get on ot me about it yesterday!" He challanged, as she opened the fridge and began to throw sliced turkey meat to the ground for the kittens. "Hey! Don't feed that to them!"

Brenden threw himself to the floor, jerking the blonde one and holding him close. "Omigod she looks exactly like me!" Several of the Akatsuki kittens snickered before going back to devouring the turkey. "I'm gonna call you Sunny!"

"Nice name brat." Sasori snickered.

"Shut it Danna!"

Becka gave him a thumbs up. "Good, she's all yours, take her home and feed her all the twinkies you have stashed under your bed."

He gasped loudly. "How'd you know?!"

She jerked a thumb to Mathew, who was fighting the kittens for the turkey. "Trying living with him." Was all that was needed. Stephanie waved.

"Hi Vicki!"

"Sup."

"How's Olivia?"

"Good, she's with Kelsey and Trisha today." She responded cooly, leaning against the wall all badass-like. "Apparently Kelsey has been dubbed 'Barbie'."

"Bwahahaha!" She laughed, smacking the counter. "That's too good!"

Becka rubbed her cheek. "Alright, salad's for lunch."

Stephanie fell off the countertop. "Eww! I'm not eating leaves!"

"Then get out."

"...I'll have a small bowl..."

Vicki narrowed her eyes. "I don't like 'salad'."

"Oh of course, because Vicki here is the carnivore of all meat!" Brenden exclaimed sarcastically, earning a light swat to the back of the head. "What was that for?!"

"You annoy me." She growled.

Kisame gave Zetsu a nudge and a sly wink.

**"The hell?"**

_"I don't even want to know..."_

Lets just say Lunch was _very_ interesting

**Bookworm: I knoooow looooong updating period but School's been killing meh with all the homework, and not to mention afterschool raiders... TT^TT**

**Sasori: Drop out of raiders and stop doing your homework, simple as that.**

**Bookworm: *Gasp* Blasphemy! In the Shinobi world you can do that, but HERE us people need an education to live!**

**Sasori: I'm not even gonna ask...**

**Kosho: *Bark* Review!**


	6. Poor Pein

**Bookworm: I read from some of you that there are some major confusion about the OCs. Brenden ISN'T going to be an all time character, he's just there just to look pretty...**

**Here are the ones you MUST be concerned with, 'cos they will be here A LOT later.**

**Becka (Obviously), Mathew (Derp), Trisha, Vicki (And maaaaybe Olivia), and Stephanie. Kelsey will be in a few chapters, but that should be it for now...It's 'cos of all the pairings and stuff...Though I'm sure Stephanie won't be getting with-**

**Mathew: *Slaps hand over mouth* SHUSH YOU SPOILER TROLL! To much information!**

Becka Neko

"Bye Brenden! Have fun fucking Jess-"

Becka slapped Mathew aside the head. "No cursing! 'Screwing' is a more appropriate word!" She scolded, as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sixteen now and I STILL get whacked for cussing, this sucks." He muttered, plopping down on the couch, the gingered kitten in hand. Brenden laughed, giving Becka a quick hug before leaving. Stephanie had left several moments earlier, claiming she had to dispose of a body or something...oh well, not like Becka really cared what that girl did. As long as they didn't get sucked into any of her funny business, they'd be fine.

Now it was down to Becka, Vicki, Mathew, and the ten creepy looking kittens, staring at them as they loafed on the couch. "Talk about scary..." Becka said with a shiver, as Mathew slid off the couch. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as he removed on of his socks. "Mathew..." She warned, knowing full-well what his plans were. Kosho did too and turned tail and ran.

Vicki, who was by his side already, snatched up one of the black kittens. The one with slicked down raven fur.

Itachi's eye twitched as he was lifted. "Put. Me. Down." He said, giving her one of his most deadly glares. The green haired adult scoffed, giving him a rough shake. "You call _that _intimidating? I know barbie dolls with more power than you." She mocked.

Hidan burst out laughing. "Now that's the kinda girl Becka should be!"

"Rude? Creepy? No." Kisame said, shaking his head at the thought of _his_ little sister acting as such.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, if he could, his sharingan would have been out, sending her in 72-long hours of pure _torture_.

Becka sighed, shaking her head at Mathew proceeded to lessen the distance between himself and the black kitten. Vicki held the kit up, and in a suddel movement, Mathew's sock consumed his head completely.

He, along with all of the cats, bursted out in sheer laughter as the kitten hit the ground and began to shake his head violently, letting out hisses and snarls in the process.

Even Becka couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

"Sooo...heh...who-heheh...wants to h-help him?" Leader-sama between his snickering. Deidara, who was closest, shakily made his way to the Uchiha, laughing his insides out.

"N-need some help D-Dr. Uchiha, hmm?" He laughed, making it clear he was just here to make fun. He let out a startled squeek as something white engulfed him, followed by a putrid stench. "GYAAAAH!" He shrieked, pawing desperately at the sock.

And it was at that moment, the Akatsuki's sanity cracked.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

-:Derp:-

"They certainly are interesting." Vicki observed, watching as all kittens herded around the blonde and black one, whose sock had been removed. "I vote we eat them."

"Eh?" Becka cocked an eyebrow.

"Cats taste best when deep-fried." She said dreamily, licking her lips. "Add some pepper and it's like eating a grilled honeybun with icecream on top for the first time..."

Becka blinked, wondering where the hell her friend's sanity went.

"Well, I've got to go now." The green haired adult said, standing. "Back to the world of responsibility...*_Sigh_*..."

Mathew propped out an elbow. "By kitties, it was nice screwing with you while it lasted." He said wistfully, holding the ginger one close. It let out a low, warning growl. This was ignored as the teen snuggled him.

Becka pinched the bridge of her nose. "God damnit I hate slow build ups in stories. Mathew, we're keeping these little hellions and getting this damn story moving along!"

He burst up for joy, throwing his hands in the air.

Along with the gingered kitten.

Poor Pein...

**This is short, which is why I made TWO chapters ^3^**


	7. I dub thee!

**Pein: =:_:=**

**Bookworm: '_' Leader-sama...?**

**Pein: You are going to die a very slow and **_**painful**_** death.**

**Bookworm: ( ^_^ u ) You're still not mad 'bout last chapter are you?**

**-:-**

"Damnit Mathew, help with these damn bags!" Becka growled, dragging in bags of cat-stuff. Mathew, who had seated himself on the coffee table, cocked his head. "Why? I bought half of it, therefore I will carry none."

A tick mark bulged on her temple. "What type of crummy logic is that?!"

"It's called: Mathew's philosophy." He said oh so smartly, leaning to one side, dodging an incoming cat bowl.

"Fine then," She said nonchallant, surprising him. Straightening her back, she started to walk towards the kitchen. "I just won't cook dinner anymore."

The reaction was instant.

"NOOOOO!"

The bags in her grip was torn from her and she watched, grinning from ear to ear as Mathew rushed into the kitchen and started putting the materials on the table with inhuman speed.

He stopped abruptly, holding up a large bucket of paint. "Eh...?" He tilted his head in silent question. As Becka unpacked, she explained. "The kitchen walls are suppose to be light blue, NOT that." She pointed to the light blue wall, well, sorta. The color was severely faded with smudges and disturbing stains she'd rather not think about...

"Ahhh, so am I painting too?"

"No."

"...And why?"

She snorted, tossing him the kitty treats. "Because when you helped paint the bathroom, you included the sink, toilet, and _me_." It took three showers to get the white out of her hair.

He laughed, scratching the back of his sheepishly. "I just got a little paint crazy..."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

As they unpacked, they crowd of young animals began to form around the kitchen, eyeing their every movement.

"Little creepy bastards aren't they?"

"Yeah..."

Becka shook her head, setting down three medium sized bowls before filling them with cat-food. The other three, were filled with water.

"So where's the litterbox gonna go?" Mathew asked, holding up the blue carrier. The black tuffs sticking out meant that he had already put the thing together and had the litter already inside. "Hmm...bathroom." She said, turning back to the groceries. While he went to do that, she started pulling out the toys.

"What's that smell..." Kisame murmured, drowned in the sudden cloud of ecstasy that engulfed all of the Akatsuki's senses.

Blush started to form on their cheeks as the scent grew stronger.

Becka bit her lip to stifle her laughter as the kittens started to float towards her, looking as if they were complete heaven.

Ahh, the wonders of catnip never fails to amuse.

She sprinkled a teensy-bit over them and grinned as they breathed in, and layed down. "Wow," She mused. "Light weights..."

"Pft, you're a hyprocrite." Mathew snorted, making her glance over her shoulder. "One bottle and you were drunker than a skunk."

Her face turned bright pink and her hair comically spiked in embarressment. "Whatever happened to my beloved little brother?" She muttered, throwing handfuls down at the already giddy high kittens. "It seemed like only yesterday he would follow my order without question..."

"Maa, are you PMSing or something?" He said, leaning against the doorframe with an oh so cooly cocked eyebrow.

It was safe to say that Mathew was eating sandwiches for dinner.

-Naming-

"So what are we gonna call these little demons?" Mathew pondered out loud, cupping his chin in thought.

Beside him, loving on the silver kitten, Trisha's eyes brightened. "Can I help?"

Becka yawned, dozing on the couch, the blonde, blue, and two black kittens snuggling all along her body. "I don't see why not, Brenden already named blondie here Sunny."

Upon hearing this Deidara bristled.

"Are you going to help Becka?" Trisha asked, her eyes shinning at the many possibilities. _'Fluffy's a good name...what about Copper? Luffa? PewDiePie?'_

Several kittens shuddered, feeling as if a dark force had just been unleashed.

"I dub thee kitteh Eevee!" Mathew declared, jerking the violet colored kit into the air, holding her like Rafiki did in the Lion King.

"Eevee? Like the Mummy?"

"No! Like in Pokemon! She's just sooo cute~!"

"Ah...okay..."

"Do I even want to know?" Konan muttered, her tail imbetween her legs. Pein gave her a small smile. "At least it isn't something stupid like Sunny." Making the pyro blonde hiss at him.

"Leader gots the hots this morning~" Tobi sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G with his Angel~!"

Before the red faced leader could lounge, he ws swepted up.

He came eye to eye with Mathew, an evil glint sparkling in his eyes. "You're gonna be called Grumpy, since you're always yelling at your littermates and all..."

"Yeah, nothing more worse than Sunny huh?!" Deidara snickered, rolling in sheer laughter. He glared at him with dangerous eyes. "Deidara..."

"Yes Grumpy?" He inquired, tilting his head innocently as he struggled to attack him.

"The moment I get down-!"

Mathew dropped him and watched. The ginger kit slammed into the blonde one, pinning him down. Becka sat up and grabbed him by the scruff, jerking him to her eye level. "No making babies with the females." She growled. "Or else I'll chop your undeveloped nuts off."

Pein went bright red and glared as to where Deidara snarled.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" He screeched.

"And the stripped one shall be called GODZILLA!"

Kakuzu licked his paws, sending both Pein and Deidara a smug look, obviously liking this 'Godzilla' name.

"Can we call this one Mint?" Trisha asked, holding up Zetsu, who was grumbling under his breath.

**"Mint? You've got to be kidding.."**

_"I'm actually surprised, considering all the Akatsuki fanfictions out there who gave us utterly stupid names..."_

**"I guess so, but Mint?"**

"And the big blue one can be called Bruce, you know, the Shark from Finding Nemo?" Becka mused.

"Oh you are _hilarious_." Kisame growled, as Trisha and Mathew both nodded in agreement.

Becka raised a hand. "Now recite with me Brucey: Fish are friends, NOT food. Now repeat."

His glare hardened.

"Tobi thinks its a great name Bruce!"

"Shut it Tobi!" He snapped.

Becka glanced away from the depressed shark and on to Sasori. "Now your name's gonna be tough...red fur...how about Valentine?"

"Oh god no." The kitten groaned.

"Mario~!" Mathew sang.

"That's stupid." She said deadpinned.

"So's your face!"

She coiled back, looking as though she had been slapped. "You little-!" And in a moment she barled into him, knocking both over.

As they wrestled, Trisha stroked the red one softly. "I like Valentine."

"Ha!" Becka cheered, having finally been able to pin the teen down. "Two against one, the tribe has spoken Mathew!"

He grinded out in defeat. "Fine! But I get to name this one!"

Itachi found himself hanging by the scruff in midair, a scowl etched on his face. "Lets get this over with." He muttered.

"Stephano? No...how about Docter McStuffins? Too stupid...hmm...Dr. Pepper!"

Becka gave him a 'are you serious?' look."Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeah!"

Trisha hummed as she stared at the loud silver one who appeared to be screaming at Sunny. "Romeo...Little Romeo."

Becka grinned. "That's really sweet."

Hidan's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Awww, wittle Womeo~" Kisame cooed.

"Shut it Brucey!" He snapped, slamming into the rather large cat.

Now children, if you've learned about Newton's three laws, you'd know that when a smaller force is running full speed into a larger, stationary object-

BAM.

"FUCK!"

Mathew shook his head, watching as the silverette held a paw to his head, hissing while Bruce's whiskers twitched. "I don't think he's much of a charmer Trisha. Something like 'fuzzbag' or 'bastard that won't shut the hell up' would be more appropriate." He observed, stroking his invisible beard.

"It's Romeo Mathew." Becka confirmed, picking up the other black one. Unlike many of the other kittens, he had soft dowsy fur and was missing an eye. Strangely it wasn't on the side of his scarred face, making her wonder faintly if he had been abused in his short life.

But that beaming eye and seemingly wide grin reminded her awefully a lot about someone.

Someone from long ago...

"...Tobi..."

The unmasked nin bobbed his head. "It's Tobi!" He squealed, his tail swishing back and forth. "It's Tobi, Becka!"

"So his name's Tobi?" Mathew asked, smiling. "He does look a lot like him right? Naruto-nerds be damned, whoever did this must've been a professional or something, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So Tobi gets his stupid name, hmm?!" Deidara roared, a whirl of fury spring around him. Tobi stuck his tongue out. "Ha-ha~"

"Why you-!"

**-:-**

**Itachi: Dr. Pepper**

**Kisame: Bruce**

**Hidan: Little Romeo**

**Kakuzu: Godzilla**

**Sasori: Valentine**

**Deidara: Sunny**

**Zetsu: Mint**

**Tobi: Tobi**

**Pein: Grumpy**

**Konan: Eevee**

**Done!**


	8. Inner mind of Mathew

**Meep!**

**Baka Neko**

"Mathew wake up, time for school." Becka yawned, tossing a boot on the sleeping Mathew, making him groan and roll over. "Get up or I'll fall on you." She grouched, rubbing an eye tiredly.

No response.

Sighing, she walked over and fell on him, hearing an 'ompf!' in the process. "Wake up." She mumbled again, before dragging herself off and leaving.

Mathew yawned a great yawn before stretching out his arms and legs. "Naaah..." He groaned, "Stretching feels nice..." Spotting a little kitten on the foot of his bed, he grinned sadistically. Kicking the crimson kit don, he smirked as it knocked off to the floor with a thud.

He sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed before getting up and staggering out straight into the bathroom. Quickly doing his business, he zombie walked back to the bedroom and threw on a pair of jeens and a western plaid shirt with a blue T beneath. Grabbing a pair of white socks, he made his way into the kitchen.

Upon entering, he made a bee-line to the fridge, hoping to find a box of waffles. He passed by Becka, who was sitting at the table with a cup of hot tea and jellied toast, yawned a greeting to him, before taking another sip. "Ahh..."

"Wow, you look like crap." He mused, seeing her disheveled orange hair. Instead of its usual neat bun, it had been tossed up.

"Shut up." She grouched, sending him a glare. "If I could control my sleep I would."

Last night she had another night terror.

Her scream had scared the hell out of him. He had grabbed his bat like the night before and ran into the room, ready to bash some skulls, but was disappointed to find Becka and no unsub.

"If this is going to be an everynight thing, then let get some sleeping pills." He advised, popping a pair of waffles into the toaster. "That crazy photographer's gonna have a fit if you come in looking like a zombie instead of one of his precious _dolls_."

She gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, yeah."

"Dolls?" Kisame wondered, glancing to and fro between humans. "What do you think they mean by that?"

Everyone turned to Sasori, who stared boredly back.

"What?"

"Well...?" He coughed. "Do you know what he means by dolls?"

"Why are you..." He trailed off realization dawning on him. A sudden burst of anger exploded from him. "I DO NOT HAVE DOLLS!" He shouted. "They're PUPPETS!"

"Cribes Valentine, put a sock in it." Becka grumbled, digging a pinkie into her ear. "I think I'm deaf, thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Valentine!"

"Shut up Romeo!"

"Make me fucker!"

"Both of you quiet!" Pein snapped. "I will tolerate such childish behavior in this organization!"

Deidara raised his tail like a student in school. "Question, un!"

The ginger sighed. "What."

"Technically half of us died, which means our contract to the Akatsuki is no longer valid, hmm. So why should we be taking orders from you exactly?"

"Brat's got a point..."

"Hells yeah..."

"Hn."

Becka smiled as the scene played out from below. It looked like the kittens were starting to question their all mighty pack leader. _'Boy, they do act like those idiots...' _She mused inwardly, watching as the ginger attacked, starting an all out war.

Only Dr. Pepper, Tobi, and Eevee sat out, grooming themselves as the royal battle took place. She stood up and went over to the counter, pulling out a spray bottle.

_Squirt. Squirt. Squirt._

The time it took for them to break apart was record breaking.

"Now no more arguing got it?" She scolded, wagging a finger at them as they frantically rolled around. It was acid the lunatics... "While me and Mathew are gone, Grumpy and Dr. Pepper is incharge okay?"

Not waiting or expecting a response, she whirled around and went to the bedroom to change while Mathew secretly did last minute homework.

Slipping into her work-outfit, she couldn't help but notice how Christmasy it looked. Red and green? Why not some other colors like orange? Even blue would've been cool...

She shrugged, tying the apron on before heading out, fixing her hair in the process. "C'mon Mat, we better catch the bus."

He slung his bag over on one hand, and held a skateboard on the other. "Alright, ready to go!"

Itachi watched as Becka locked the door before shutting it, leaving them all alone.

"So what's our next course of action?" He asked the gingered leader.

"At the moment, nothing."

-:-

Mathew yawned as he stared boredly at his math teacher, as she went on about something.

Was it radicals...?

He didn't care much.

All thoughts were focused on the ten little hellions at home.

Now contrary to popular belief, Mathew was actually a very intellegent person; He just choose not to use it (Unlike Shikamaru who was just plain too lazy).

Besides, intellegent children weren't really treated so well in his school. Take the boy sitting next to him: He made perfect grades, had higher than a 4.0 average, and was constantly bullied and picked on. The kids would push him in the hallways, call him names, mock him, and do other things he'd rather not talk about.

Yeah, not a route he'd want go down.

He settled fine for low B's and high C's. Becka kept scolding him, knowing he could do better, but after seeing the kid next to him get the hell bullied out of him...no thanks.

Not saying he was afraid or anything, he just had better things to do than deal with them every day.

Mathew sighed, thoughts going back to the kittens. He had a pretty high suspicion who they actually were (They wore their colors and acted EXACTLY like them, it was hard not to notice...).

The Akatsuki.

Which was why he had been so intent on keeping them. Because if or when they change back to humans, they were going to go on a murderous rampage looking for them.

And telling Becka this would have futhermore ceased the chances of keeping them. Ever since their forceful departure nearly four years ago, his sister had never been quite the same. She locked herself up from the world, moving away from the orphanage the moment she turned of age (Taking him with her of course), and busying herself with all this work. Right now she was saving up to go to college, another year or so and she'd have enough to get her degree in Education.

Yes, as weird as it was, Becka wanted to be an elementry teacher.

He wanted for be demolitionist (Because blowing up shit for a living was FREAKIN' AWESOME!); it was fun, simple, and the pay was actually pretty decent.

Anyways, the brunette set his head down on the desk, yawning again. Gawd he was SOOO bored!

Suddenly a dry erase marker bopped him on the head, making him jerk upwards in surprise.

"Next time you lay your head down it's detention!"

"Yes, ma'am." He grumbled, probbing out an elbow, wondering just how Becka was doing.

-:-

"Becka! Orders up on tables five and twelve!"

"Got it!"

"These dishes are overflowing!"

"Let me deliver these and I'll get right on it!"

"Ms. Fisher, table seven's ready to order!"

"Can you get Tawnya?"

"I suppose..."

Needless to say, Becka was VERY active during lunch hours.

**Meep!**

**Review!**


	9. New favorite

**Baka Neko**

Becka rocked on the soles of her feet as she stood at the bus stop, awaiting the arrival of the usual red and white city bus. The city square's clock echoed through the area, making it known it was twelve O'clock.

She grinned, excitement bubbling inside of her. She had gotten off of work early and had the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. _'Now I can start sewing that damned quilt and start painting the kitchen.' _She had been collecting scraps of materials and sewing them onto an old military blanket. Trisha called it recycling, Becka called it time consuming.

They bus pulled up and she dug through her pocket, pulling out her bus pass. The driver smiled. "You're off pretty early." The elderly man mused, closing the doors behind her. Becka nodded, taking a seat. "You gonna go shoppin' or somethin'?"

"Nah, I've got things to do at home." She replied, digging through her bag, searching for her vibrating cell phone. "How are things with the misses?"

He chuckled. "Just fine; Our grandchildren are comin' up for the weekend."

She hummed. "Sounds exciting." Finding her phone, she flipped it open, scanning the text.

_Did u kno 2500 babies will b dropd in the nxt mnth? -Stephie_

She gave a snort of laughter before texting back. _No I did not, thank you for that...valuable information. Also, please spell out the words :p -Becka_

Hitting send, she leaned back, her gaze drifting out the window. Watching as the buildings and signs flew past. _'Looks like I managed to beat noon trafic.' _Getting another text, she glanced down.

_Alright alright ya grammer Nazi... -Stephie_

_Grammar's spelled with an a... -Becka_

_Troll... -Stephie_

_Shoosh, talk to you later. Bye. -Becka_

She got off the bus, waving goodbye to the elderly driver before walking down the street. People began to crowd the streets, hurrying to get their lunch and return back to work. Becka hated this most about New York: The busy lunch rush.

She was always bumping into someone or being shoved by rude men in business suites. But the ones who grabbed her ass, she hated the most.

Luckily she only had to deal with this whenever she got off of work as super early as this. Whatever her boss was one to dismiss her right before lunch rush, must've screwed his logical thinking. Oh well, not like she was complaining.

Finally reaching her neighborhood, she walked down the street, towards her home. Opening the glass screen door, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, before stepping in.

Ten kittens plus a pup rushed over to greet her. "I'm back!" She grinned, sitting down to greet them back. Kosho settled in her lap while she pet everyone. After a few minutes of snuggles and wuggles, she stood up. She needed to change into something more suitable.

Which was a pair of worn out blue jeans and a paint stained T-shirt.

Trying her hair into a ponytail, she pulled her sewing kit from under the bed along with an army green military blanket. It had several pieces of cloth stitched on it, varying from many patterns and colors.

She plopped down on the couch, sticking her feet on the coffee table as she prepared the thread and needle and the pieces of cloth that rested beside her.

"Aww, she's housewifing..." Hidan all but sneered.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Konan growled, hackles rising.

Becka glanced to one side. "Stop fighting." She said, her mouth full on pins, seeing Eevee bristle and spit at Romeo.

Within the two hours of this, she set her work down on the table and stood up, stretching her stiff limbs. "I've got at least two hours before Mat comes home, painting time!"

"Does she always talk to herself or is she hearing the voices again?" Sasori asked boredly, watching her wander off into the kitchen, humming.

"Voices?" Kisame echoed, startled, "What do you mean?"

The crimson kit sighed. "When we were celebrating that Christmas thing; She said she used to hear voices inside her head." He explained boredly, rolling over. "Figure it out."

-:-

Becka pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. "Of all the bloody things..." A paint roller, she had forgotten the FREAKIN' paint roller!

How could she have forgotten it?!

The opened paint bucket stood on the edge of the table top, the paint brushes and holder just next to it, waiting to be used.

"Great, now I gotta next door and ask..." She muttered, walking out of the kitchen. She shut the door behind her, leaving the Akatsuki gone for a maximum of fifteen minutes.

"Uh guys, Zetsu's trying to eat my tail..." Kisame sweated, slowly pawing away from the cannibalistic kitten.

He did look a bit twitchy...

"I think the lack of meat is starting to kick in." Deidara observed, glad to be on the counter AWAY from the two sided kitten.

"Run Brucey! Run for you're life!" Hidan crackled, setting the chaos in motion.

Kisame took off like a speeding bullet with Zetsu chasing right after him. Hidan knocked Deidara off the counter and landed on him, starting an all out brawl among the Akatsuki.

While Zetsu chased the shark, Pein tried breaking it up between the pyro and zealot, Kakuzu watching with an amuse expression.

Kosho barked in excitement as he chased after Tobi. "DOOON'T LICK TOOOOOOBIIIII!" They ran past Itachi, who had a look of sheer torture on his face. Sasori ignored them all, sleeping on the couch cushion, and Konan was running after Zetsu, ordering for him to stop.

Kisame scrabbled up the bookcase, his claws tearing into the soft wood.

He yelped as the case fell over, slamming into the large fish tank in the wall, knocking it out into the kitchen.

A loud _**crash**_was heard and water flooded the kitchen, fish of many species flopping about. He leaped through the large hole, screaming as he slipped and slid across the kitchen floor, rearing into one of the table legs.

Everything went into slow motion as the big bucket of paint tipped over, falling on Leader-sama...

At that moment everyone tipped the bucket over, paint mixing with water. Pein stood there, covered head to toe in light blue paint, shivering in unmasked fury.

Zetsu (who was gurging down on the fish) glanced over his shoulder, a fish tail sticking out. _**"Mmph?"**_

Hidan chuckled. "Don't be so blue Leader-sama." He mocked, hissing as he shook his pelt, splattering them all in the blue paint.

And that was when the door opened.

-:-

"Thanks again!" Becka called over her shoulder, waving goodbye to her neighbor as she marched up the stairs to her house. Pushing open the door, she smiled. "Now all I gotta do is start paint and..." She paused, seeing the fallen bookcase and missing fish tank that was suppose to be in the wall.

"No..." She marched into the kitchen, eyes going wide as the scene played before her.

All the kittens (Save for Sasori) including Kosho, were sitting in blueish water, hissing and spitting at one another. The bucket of paint was oozed all over the floor, ruining the aluminum squares. Her fish were no where to be seen as glass covered the ground.

For a moment, they all just stared at one another in silence.

...

...

...

Her face darkened and she started shaking.

Kosho whimpered and started to back up. "We in trouble..."

-:-

Becka sighed as she scrubbed the stained flooring, muttering jinxes and voodoo curses under her breath as she did so. _'So much for painting today.' _She thought bitterly, glancing at the clock on the wall.

3:24, Mathew would home anytime now.

She sighed, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Mrrow?"

She scowled. "Go away Valentine."

Valentine snorted at her, before pressing his face into her arm. He peeked cutely at her, tail waving to one side and back.

Even through all the anger, she smiled. "You little suck-up." She scolded, sitting back as she lifted him. Valentine didn't reply, arching his back as he yawned, pushing against her.

And for a long time, no one spoke.

"Sometimes I wish I were a cat," She spoke suddenly. "not having a single care in the world..." Sasori couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, a careless life." He muttered sarcastically. Having to deal with tempermental criminals was _such_ fun.

"I remember being one once..."

Before she could go on, the front door slammed open, followed by a: "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

Mathew poked his head into through the hole in the wall, where the fish tank would've been. "Becka, what are you doing here? And what happened?"

...

"And that's why all the kittens have socks on their faces." Becka finished, waving a lazy hand over to where nine kittens were, Mathew's dirty socks over their faces.

Trisha blinked. "What about Valentine?"

Valentine, who was resting peacefully in her lap, raised his head at the mention of his 'name'. "Mrrow." He yawned before setting his head back down.

"He's officially my new favorite."

**Hardy har, brownie points for Sasori!**

**Next chapter will be better!**

**:P**


	10. Chickflicks are for REAL men!

**Bookworm: Argghhh! I hate Naruto fillers!**

**Sasori: And you're ranting why...?**

**Bookworm: '_' Eh?**

**Sasori: Do you're readers actually like hearing you rant?**

**Bookworm: -_- ...I don't care...**

**Baka Neko**

**-:-**

_One Week Later_

_-:-_

"FRIDAY BIZNICHES!" Stephanie shouted as she threw herself onto Becka, knocking them both to the ground. Becka sighed, having her wrists pinned above her head. "Stephanie, if you don't let me up, the part pizza's gonna burn."

The red head settled on her abdomenom, raising a curious brow. "This is a rather crude position." Blood squirted from Romeo's nose as he walked in on them, flying right back out. "Great, you gave Romeo an aneurysm." She muttered.

Stephanie helped her up. "So when are Vicki and the others coming over?" She asked, as they entered the kitchen.

The floor was an ugly blueish tint. She had asked Becka what happened and a monsterous aura engulfed her, making it rather hard to breath.

So she didn't ask again.

"Soon." She hummed, checking on the pizza.

"Trisha and Kelsey are here!" They heard Mathew shout from the livingroom, followed by the opening of the door.

In entered low and behold Trisha, followed by her older sister Kelsey. She had long blonde hair which curled at the tips and bright blue eyes. She groaned as she entered. "I can't believe you actually got cats..." She sniffled, her allergies kicking in. "Make sure Trisha takes her medication before she goes to be okay?"

Becka frowned. "Don't tell me you're just here to drop her off..."

She sneezed. "Yeah, with my allergies going off, no."

"HEY BARBIE!" Kelsey glanced, seeing a ball of black fluff come hurling her way. And like in the Matrix, she leaned backwards, letting the kitten hit the wall and plummet to the ground.

Trisha gasped on horror and raced to Tobi's side. "You monster!" She cried, holding the paralized kit close.

Becka smacked Stephanie aside the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

She whacked her again. "You're annoying."

"Yeah, I'm *Achoo* gone." The blonde sneezed, before leaving.

"Well that sucked..." Mathew said shrugging. "More pizza for me then."

Stephanie nodded, the sudden bump on her head magically gone. "Yeah!"

"So where do I put my stuff...?" Trisha asked shyly, her adorableness doubling as she glanced to the ground and back at her.

"You can just toss your things on the couch." Mathew said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the livingroom. "We're playing Mortal Kombat." He called, knowing there'd be no objections.

"I think they're rather cute together." Stephanie sighed, almost longingly. "I gotta find a man before these birthing hips whither up like an old lady's vagina."

Becka snorted in laughter. "I think Mat and Trish are more sibling material than dating...besides, Trisha doesn't know a thing about relationships. She'd be a small boat in a raging sea."

"So poetic of you!" The red head cheered, making a tick appear. "My little Becka's going places!"

Her response was another swift smack to the head.

"OW! This is domesticated abuse damnit!" She shouted, holding her head.

"I'm gonna go watch Mathew get his ass kicked by Trisha," Becka said, waving the looney red head's protest off. "you comin'?"

After a moment of glaring, she pouted in defeat. "Sure..."

Both settled on the couch, snickering as Trisha crushed Mathew in a one against one battle. "I've got you now!" The teen shouted, his fingers moving at an inhuman speed as he punched the buttons to the controller.

Trisha swished the lollipop in her mouth (Da hell did that come from?!), her character leaping in mid air, doing a triple combo. A burst of chi exploded from her fists as she fired, consuming Mathew's character whole. He dropped to the ground, wavering.

A voice spoke. "_Finish him._"

"No! no! no! no! no! NO!" Mathew cried as she rushed him, sending him flying into the wall. "_K.O!_"

"DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN! LETS GO AGAIN!"

Trisha nodded eagerly, making Stephanie snicker. "You like bruising his ego don't you?"

She shook her head comically, blushing. "No no no, I just like playing and-"

"-brusing his ego." Becka finished for her, smiling as fume started to blow out her ears. "Aww..." She pouted, head slumping over in defeat.

"She's quite the shy one...isn't she?" Itachi meowed, cleaning a paw. He'd hate to think how she'd react around new people.

Like murderers for example.

"Reminds me of a Hyuuga I ran into a few years back..." He murmured, shaking his head. _'How could a clan heir get so shy?'_

"That pizza I smell?" Came a voice as the door opened, revealing it to be Vicki. "There better be sausage..." She growled, tossing her army bag on the ground as she hopped over, landing between Becka and Stephanie. Stephanie patted her on the back. "Of course! After all, Becka likes the meat combination."

"What's that suppose to mean." She asked with narrowed eyes.

The red head sweated as she laughed. "Nothing Vicki...is that pizza I smell burning?" Becka sniffed the air, then leaped to her feet. "Crap crap crap crap!"

-:-

"So what exactly happened in here?" Vicki commented, eyeing the hideous floor and the lack of fish tank. Becka twitched, then smiled. "Oh nothing." She said, dropping the pan on the oven with a clatter, making every animal in the room flinch.

Vicki nodded in understanding. "Uh-huh, so that's what happened."

"So what type of movie will we be watching?" Mathew asked, chomping greedily into his cheesie pizza.

"Hmm...how about a zombie one?" Vicki said with a sadistic glint in her eyes. "Action, horror, and tragic all in one..."

Kisame winked slyly at Zetsu, before skipping off, making the split colored kitten mutter. _**"Twit."**_

"Uh...no...what about an action?" Mathew beamed, images of the ever so god-like actor Bruce Willis dodging bombs and shooting...

Vicki snorted. "That's fucking stupid.

"I'd like a comedy myself..." Stephanie muttered.

Both turned to her and sneered. "Comedy my ass! Action!"

"Zombies." Vicki snarled.

All three turned to Trisha.

She sweated.

They got ridiculously aggressive whenever it came time for picking out movies.

"Well?" They pressed, making her sweat even further.

"I got it!" All heads went to Becka. "I know a movie that'll test our strength!" The camera angle incircled her as she appeared on a cliff, sea raging below. "A genre that'll make the toughest of men crack!" She clenched a fist and punched into the air. "A chick flick!"

Everyone's neck bent to one side. "EHHHH...?!"

...

"Hachi? What type of chickflick is this?" Mathew exclaimed loudly, reading the back of DVD case. "And why haven't I seen it yet?"

"There are a lot of movies you don't about." Becka responded stiffly, crossing her legs criss cross.

Mathew wriggled his eyebrows at her in suggestion. "What type of movies~?"

She threw a pillow at his face.

"I don't know how a movie about a dog is so sad..." Stephanie muttered, having the votes been against HER choice.

"Marley and Me." Was all needed to be said as he popped the movie into the dvd player. Taking a seat on one of the love seats, everyone watched as the movie began.

...Later...

"AHAHAHA! Blondie's crying!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut it baka, you are too, un!" He snapped back, wiping a teary eye with a paw.

"Am not!"

"WAAAHHHHH!" Tobi sobbed, using Zetsu as a comforter as he wept into his shoulder. "Poor Hachi!"

_*Sniff* _"That was beautiful..." Kisame anime cried, earning a 'are you serious' look from Kakuzu. The miser couldn't believe that something as stupid as this got murders and killers all teary eyed. _'If our enemies were to see us, we'd be a laughing stock.'_

The only one besides him who wasn't crying was Sasori (Who had fallen asleep in Vicki's lap), Pein (He was playing Mr. Tough guy, trying to impress Konan maybe), and Itachi (Who seemed to be missing...hmm).

"That was stupid." Vicki said deadpinned.

"No it wasn't!" Stephanie cried, hugging herself. "It was so heart breaking to see how loyal that dog had been. Even though his owner had died, he kept coming back, hoping to see his owner one last time..."

Trisha, who had been crying the most, scrubbed her face with her sleeve. "He knew his m-master was gone b-but he still..." She broke off, shaking her head.

"It's all fake though." The green haired adult said with a scoff.

"Well _sorry _we're not total badasses!" Mathew cried, holding his face in anguish.

Becka made a 'tat' noise. "Actually it's based on a true story." Her eyes were a little puffy, but not as much as everyone else in the room, who had promply bawled their eyes out.

"Well, that's enough fun for me." Vicki said, stretching as she stood. "I'm gonna go crash in the tub, got any blankets?"

Becka nodded. "Yeah, let me get some." And then the two left.

Several minutes later of chatting, Becka came on out. "So what next?" It wasn't a surprise Vicki had gone to bed early. Unlike Becka, Vicki worked today, and lord knows how pushy the photographer got on Friday...

"Comedy!"

"Action!"

Mathew and Stephanie snapped to glare at each other.

"Comedy!"

"Action!"

They butted heads, fire spiraling around them as the livingroom seemed to disappeared.

"Who'd want to want a bunch of people blow shit up?!" The red head demanded.

"Someone with actual taste!" Mathew fired back. "Bruce Willis is a fucking god! Not some stupid ass redneck like Larry the Cable Guy (Forgive me fans, it had to be done! TT^TT)!"

Stephanie gasped. "Take THAT back you delinquent!"

"Make me Tomato face!"

"Shit head!"

"At least MY hair is real!"

"Mine is too!"

"Dyed hair is _sooo_ fucking fake!"

"Why I outta-!"

"Why not just watch an action comedy...?" Trisha suggested softly, flinching as their piercing gazes shot to hers. "Like From Paris with Love...?"

"Or Mrs. and Mr. Smith." Becka commented, tapping her chin. "Either that or we watch another chickflick..."

Both sat down in a huff. "Fine." They muttered, not really in the mood to cry like whimps again.

...

After the movie(s), it was time to sleep.

"Dodge!" Mathew shouted as yet another pillow was chucked through the air, smacking Trisha on the face dead on.

Stephanie tackled into the brunette, hugging her. "Noooo! She was so young! OH THE CRUELTY!" She cried, having a pillow slammed into her.

By Becka truly.

"If you wake up Vicki it'll be the death of us!" She hissed, snatching Mathew by the collar and proceeding to drag him out, despite his protests. "It's bed time, you guys find a place to sleep." And with that, they were gone.

Stephanie clonked out on the kitchen counter and Trisha took the couch.

Everyone slept peacefully, unaware that in the morning, they'd have unexpected company...

**Cliffhanger anyone? :p**


	11. Best morning ever, part 1

**Baka Neko**

Becka noted it was morning, eyeing the bright sunlight drafting through the window. She also noted she was far to comfortable and warm to move.

_'First time in a week I've actually slept the whole night.' _She thought, pressing her face into the sheets, dreaming about melon bread and work until...

A pair of arms wrapped around her, making her body go rigid and eyes snap open.

No one was foolish enough to sneak into _her_ bed and _cuddle_ _her_. Even Stephanie knew her limits.

Becka clenched her fists, and pushed back roughly, sending whoever the _hell_ snuggling off the bed and onto the hard floor.

In swift moment, she grabbed a pillow and the Remington 870 shotgun beneath her bed. She leaped off the bed and slammed the pillow to the intruder's face, the front of the gun holding it down. And without a moments hesitation, she fired. The loud blast was muffled by the pillow as the shell shot through, penetrating the bastard's face.

She pulled the gun away and walked towards her closet, already having the equipment needed to...dispose of the body. Though she had never killed anyone before, it was a precautionary for whenever she snapped.

She froze midstep, seeing a naked body of a rather _large_ man between the distance from her and the closet. He looked to be sound asleep...

_'Kakuzu?' _The orange scratched her head, glancing back to the person she just shot. Much to her surprise, a red head sat there, pillow in his lap and a large hole in his forehead. He looked mighty pissed...

"First time you see me and I get a bullet through the head." He growled, touching the hole irritably. "You don't know how hard it's going to be to fill this back up."

"Just use some of Dei's clay." Came an amused voice. Becka glanced over her shoulder. Poking his head out of the closet was none other than Kisame and all his naked blueness. "I would love you hug you right now Imouto, but I have no clothes, got any I got use?"

Becka narrowed her eyes, glancing to and fro at the three Akatsuki. _'Either I'm still dreaming or Dr. Rivers was right...' _What a horrible time to fall off the nut...

Kakuzu stood up and shamelessly walked past her and to the bed, grabbing a blanket to wrap himself up with.

Kisame gasped. "No shame!"

"I don't particularly care right now Brucey." The miser growled, tying a knot around his waist.

"Get me one."

"Get it yourself."

"Sasori, uh, what are you doing?"

"Putting on some clothes." He answered nonchallant, pulling up the black sweats around his waist, finding them to be a perfect fit. He handed Kisame the blanket sheet.

Once the three were dressed decently enough, they all glanced at the strangely silent Becka. She studied them, gun still locked, loaded, and ready to go.

"No hugs...?"

She aimed the gun at them.

Before she could pull the trigger, a loud scream echoed through the house. Becka ran to the door. "You all stay here or else!" She threatened, before running out, slamming the door behind her.

The three criminals exchanged glances.

"Why do I get the vibe she isn't happy to see us?"

-With Vicki-

"So let me get this straight: You're in an evil organization who were sucked into another dimension as kittens like Becka was, and now you're human again...sorta..." Vicki clarified, arms crossed while she sat on the toilet.

Zetsu, who was currently wearing her silk dark green boxer PJ's (And blushing like a little school girl), nodded. **"More or less." **

She sighed, standing up. "Might as well go check on the others..." She muttered. "Are there any criminals here that I need to be aware of?"

_"Just Hidan; He kills people for his 'god'." _The white side said cheekily.

"Greaaaaat..."

A loud scream made them jerk. "Oh shit..."

-With the wonderous Mathew-

"Our, I knew you two were lovers." Mathew cooed, as Konan and Pein both scrambled to cover themselves up. Itachi, who was sitting at his computer desk, dressed in the teens clothes, sighed. "It's too early for this." He muttered, leaning back.

Mathew grinned wildly. "Dr. Pepper, it's never to early." The Uchiha gave him a glare. "Don't call me that."

"So why aren't you all freaking out?" Konan asked, once dressed (she was wearing one of his plaid shirts and camo pants).

"Simple:" He said with a shrug, making circular motions in the air with a finger. "I knew you guys were the kittens and I knew it would only be a matter before time before you guys change back, just like Becka did when she was a cat."

Haha! He sooo FUCKING CALLED IT!

Pein walked towards the door. "Might as well gather the rest of the-"

_KYAAAAAAH!_

-Stephanie-

"KYAAAAAAH!" Stephanie shrieked, throwing everything in range as the two naked males. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SEXY NAKED ROBBERS!" She screamed, grabbing hold of the knife bin.

"DON'T HURT TOBI!" Tobi shouted, running down the hall with his limbs flailing about. Deidara ran hot on his heels.

"YOU BETTER RUN SEXY MEN!" Stephanie screamed.

He didn't get far as a flying orange crashed into him, knocking them both on their asses. He didn't get time to think before a pair of boxers were thrusted into his face. "On!"

It didn't take a genious to know it was Becka.

Quickly slipping the article piece of cloth on, he found himself being dragged to the bathroom. "STAY THERE!" And then the door slammed.

Tobi and Deidara stood there, still trying to catch their breath. "That bitch is crazy, hmm!" Tobi, who was currently unmasked, opened the door and poked his head out. "Becka-chan...?"

"Bad Tobi!" He whimpered and shut the door. Deidara stared at him.

No one (Save for Becka) had ever seen the usually masked nin's face, surprised to find that the entire right side had been heavily scarred, running down his body. Though both onyx eyes were still intact, it was unnerving to think how he got them.

"Becka-chan isn't happy..."

...

Becka marched across the hall, knocking on Mathew's door. "Is everyone dressed?" She asked, as the door swung open, revealing a grumpy Mathew and several dressed members. "Yeah, are the rest in your room?"

"Tobi and Deidara's in the bathroom and Vicki took Zetsu into my room."

Mathew let out a sigh in relief. "Whew..."

Konan blinked. "Why is everyone in a room?" She asked. Before anyone could answer, Stephanie rounded the corner, throwing whatever was in her hand.

"Where'd those robbers go?!" She demanded, holding a spactula in a threatening manner. Becka sighed. "Those 'robbers' were the Akatsuki, you know, from Naruto?" Seeing the look of confusion, she sighed once more. "I'll explain it to you later, they're friends okay?"

"Okay..." She pouted.

"So is she the reason everyone had to hid?" Pein asked with a raised brow, eyeing the red head. Everyone shook their heads quickly. Vicki, who just left the bedroom, stretched an arm over head.

"And that makes nine criminals." She hummed, counting off the three in Mathew's room.

Mathew knitted his brows together. "Nine? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, two in the bathroom, four in the room, and three right there." She calculated, "Why?"

"We're missing someone."

Everyone stopped to think.

Then it clicked.

Trisha + Hidan = SHIT!


	12. FORCED HIATUS!

**~Author's Note~**

**I am not sure if I ever mentioned this, but my family will be moving as soon as school lets out. Since we're moving, the internet's coming off on the first of May (Don't freak out, the worst is next...) And since I'm going to a hick county where internet doesn't come as easily, it'll be awhile before I can upload anymore chapters... *Plus everyone will be **_**sup**_**er busy putting in the septic tank, electricity, plumbing, moving in, etc.***

**I'm not sure when everything'll be hooked back up, but I WILL NOT stop making plans for this story. The moment the internet comes back on, you shall know, because a new chapter will be published.**

**So basically in short, I'm on a forced hiatus...**

**Never thought this would happen *Sniff***

***Cries in corner* **

**TT^TT**


End file.
